Goodnight Kisses
by Pipe Fox
Summary: When Takeru moved to America, he left everything behind. Now he's back in Tokyo and trying to reclaim what he lost, starting with Hikari.


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
My poor story got over-writed so I have to do it over....  
  


Goodnight Kisses  


  
Flashback.....  
  
"TK, wait!" Takeru Takeshi, age nine and a half, dropped his suitcase at the sound of her voice. He turned around to come face toface with his best friend. "Kari! You made it!" He gave her a hug, which se gladly returned. "You can't go, please." Kari said sobbing. TK started to cry also, but then stopped. "Don't cry Kari. It's not like I'll never see you again." Kari stopped crying and smiled. "Good point." Ms. Takeshi walked up behind him and grabbed his arm. "Come on, TK, or we'll miss the plane." As TK was being dragged away, he shouted, "Bye Kari! Don't forget me!" "I won't! Goodbye!" Then he disappeared in a crowd of faces. Five minutes later, Kari rushed to the window. Just like he promised before, he waved at her from the plane window. Then his plane took off. Kari watched him fly until it was out of sight. "I won't TK, I won't."  
  
Flashback End....  
  
Takeru Takeshi, age fifteen, stepped off of the boarding dock and looked around. Surprisingly, not much changed. *Things must change a lot faster in America, I guess...* He looked around for a familair face, until he finally saw two. "TK!" "MATT!" He dropped the bags he had been carrying and hugged his older brother. It had been seven long years since he had seen him. Now, he was coming to live with him! "TK! You....grew!" TK looked over his brother's shoulder, which was no longer a problem, considering they were about the same height, and saw someone with bright pink hair charging towards him. *Do I know anyone with bright pink hair....oh yeah!* "Mimi!" TK let go of Matt momentarily, only to get the life sqeezed out of him by Mimi. "Oh TK, you're so big! Everyone missed you so much, especially me and Matt!" Matt spoke up. "Matt and I...." "Oh shut up!" She whacked him on the shoulder. Matt cowered away.   
  
"Mimi, do you think you could just...lemme go for a sec? Please?" Mimi realzed that TK was starting to turn purple. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She let him out of her deathgrip. He took a deep breath. "Thanks." Matt checked his watch, which read eleven o' clock. "Come on, TK. We have to get home." TK nodded and picked up his bags. He noticed that Mimi was following them. "*Matt, is Mimi....living with you?*" Matt shook his head. "*No, but she's staying with us for a while to make sure you get proper care. She doesn't think I can handle it myself.*" TK nodded his head.   
  
"Okay TK, this is your room." It was blank, with white walls, one dresser, a mirror, two nightstands, and a bed. The closet had a wood paneling over it. One thing TK did notice was that the bed already had sheets that matched the curtains. *Mimi....* "Okay, little bro. Just throw your stuff in the closet and get to bed. After school you can unpack, okay?" TK nodded and yawned. "G'night Matt, G'night Mimi." "Night, little bro." "Sleep tight, TK." Mimi closed the door. TK simply threw on a big t-shirt and some boxers and went to bed.  
  
:buzz: TK reached over to hit the snooze button one more time, when he decided to look at the clock. *Oh it's only eight fourty-six. I have plenty of time, school starts at nine...* "OH CRUD!!" TK jumped up and ran into the bathroom, emerging an amazing thirty seconds later fully dressed. He ran out the door.  
  
Matt was busy teaching Mimi how to cook an omlet when TK rushed by, grabbing his school bag. Before he could make his way out the door, Mimi put her hand up. "Hold it!" TK stopped mid step. "You're not going to school without your breakfast." "But Mimi..." Mimi glared at him and was about to go into AMM(Angry Mimi Mode) when she noticed something. *I'm starting to act like Sora....* "Go ahead TK." TK waved to them as they ran past. "Bye TK!" "Have fun at school!" Mimi and Matt called to him. "See ya on the far side!" TK shouted and closed the door. Matt and Mimi looked at the door, totally confused, looked at eachother, shrugged, and went back to what they were doing before.  
  
"I can't believe I'm so late! Dude, my homeroom teacher is probably going to kill me!!!" TK skidding around the corner away from the main office, ran across the gym, and was almost home free when...:WHAM!: He was hit! He slid down the hall and into the drinking fountain. TK immediatly stood up to see what he collided with. Some girl was sitting on the ground against some lockers, her books scattered everywhere, and all her papers on the ground. He jumped up and went over to her.  
  
"Oh Geez, I'm so sorry." TK said as he moved to help her up. Something strange happened as he did. His crest started to glow really bright. He noticed that something the girl had started to glow as well. That could only mean one thing; she had to be a digidestined. She looked up from her necklace and to him. She had wispy brown hair and light brown eyes. She wore a light pastel pink sleevless sweater, a light yellow skirt, with knee high socks and cream colored boots.   
  
The girl looked at him with teary eyes. *He's back....* He still had the same blond hair and blue eyes and the same sweet smile. He had grown way taller, and wore baggy blue jeans, a light green/dark green baseball shirt and a yellow bucket hat. She stood up. Two inches shorter than he was. Carefully taking the crest from around her neck, she showed it to him.  
  
*The crest of light....* "Kari!" "TK!" They threw their arms around eachother and hugged. "TK, oh TK, you're back." Kari let a small tear slip down her cheek. She never quite knew why she got so emotional now that she was fifteen. Must be this teenager thing. TK hugged her even tighter and rested his head on hers. "I missed you so much." she said. It was true. She would always ask Matt if he heard anything from him for about two years after, but nothing ever came. Finally, she stopped asking, but never stopped hoping. And now he was back.   
  
The moment was ruined when Kari was ripped away from TK's embrace. Some guy with spiky brownish red hair was glaring defensively at him. The strange thing was, he reminded TK of Tai. "Wha-" "Shut up you! Kari, are you okay?" Kari jerked her arm away from the guy and kicked his shin, which made him fall over. "I was, until you showed up, Daisuke." Daisuke stood up, never taking his eyes off of TK. "Who is he?" he growled. "My name is-" "I was talking to Kari." TK put his hands up and stepped back. "TK is my best friend from eight years ago. He moved to America when I was nine, but now he's back." TK saw Daisuke scowl when Kari said best friend. Suddenly, the bell rang and all the students came out of their classrooms. Daisuke grabbed Kari's arm roughly. "Come on, we have to go to Geometry." Kari yanked her arm away again. "I'll be there in a minute." Daisuke nodded before giving TK one last warning glare and walking away.  
  
"So, do you have History first?" TK nodded his head. "Okay then, I'll see you in PE second period with Daisuke." She stood on her tip toes, leaned over and whispered something to him. "Be careful, Daisuke plays rough." She hugged him lightly once more before running down the hall. TK watched her until she was out of site, before walking towards History class.  
  
"Hey Man, I saw what happened today." TK lifted his head off of his desk and looked over to his right. A guy with dark brown hair and light green eyes was talking to him. "My name is Hiro. It takes guts to do something like that." TK looked over at the front of the classroom. Mr. Diaoko was snozing on his desk, the text book he had been reading to the class was still open. Now, most of the class was talking about one thing or another. "What are you talking about?" Hiro laughed at him. TK was totally confused. "Hugging Kari like that, in fact, touching Kari at all takes guts." Before TK could ask another question, Hiro explained. "Davis normally kills any guy who talks to Kari for over seven and a half minutes. And he's not even her boyfriend! Geez, you would think that she's flattered by it but nooo, she hates it. Davis wants her so bad, it's actually kinda pathetic." TK understood now. Davis was just jealous. "Well, I knew Kari some time ago, we were best friends." Hiro stopped laughing and let his jaw drop. "You are Kari Kamiya were-" "Are." TK corrected him. "Best friends? The same Kari Kamiya, top photographer for the Odiba Highschool Headline, most saught after, popular, drop-dead gorgous girl in school, is your best friend?!" TK shrugged. "I didn't know until today. She still considers me her best friend after all these years. I thought she forgot me." Hiro pushed his jaw back up into his mouth, smiled, and gave TK a nice hard slap on the back. "You my man, are going to fit in just fine." TK didn't quite know what that meant, but his thoughts were interuppted when someone said "Countdown!" Everyone stopped talking and rushed back to their seats, all sitting down and opening their books and taking out papers. Hiro handed TK a paper. It said some stuff about the day's lesson. "*Just act like you were paying attention the whole time and are taking notes.*" TK nodded and turned his attention to the front of the room. Just then, Mr. Diaoko woke up and looked at the clock. "Okay class, I'll come around and check your notes and then you may leave." Mr. Diaoko checked everyone's notes, never even noticing that they were all photocopied and all the same. TK left the room with Hiro. "Thanks, dude." Hiro gave him a weird look. TK sighed. "Never mind. I'll see you around." TK waved as he made his way to the locker room. Hiro smiled to himself. *All that kid needs is an oppertunity to be come one of the great ones....* He nodded his head and walked off.  
  
TK stepped out of the locker room and went over to sit on the bleachers with the other guys. As he walked past, he looked over at the girls side. Kari was standing and talking with the other girls when she spotted him. "Hi TK!" She shouted as she waved. TK blushed and waved back. He could see all the girls looking at him, giggling, before looking at him again. He put his head down and sat on the bench next to some guy with major B-O. Soon, Mr. Fuerto came out and eyed him suspsiously. "Takeshi?" TK looked up and nodded his head. "You'll be playing Motomiya one on one in basketball." All the guys snickered. The smelly guy, who's name was Mick, laughed at him. "You better watch out. Dave's not going to let you have his girl without a fight." TK was about to object when Mr. Fuerto dragged him off towards the court.  
  
"Okay Takeshi, let's give you a break." Mr. Fuerto tossed him the ball. TK concentrated and looked at the court, then at Davis. He sighed heavily and dribbled the ball a little bit. No sooner had the ball bounced three times did Davis come up and steal it, somehow managing to knock him over and onto the pavement then scoring. All the guys laughed at him. The girls, who were watching the game, huffed. Kari, on the other hand, was standing there, watching poor TK get up after a major foul that no one tried to stop. And quite frankly, she had had enough. "Go TK!" She shouted. Everyone stopped and looked at her. "Come on TK, you can do it!" Her crest started to glow from under her shirt.   
  
TK looked up at her and smiled. His crest started to glow too. One of Kari's best friends, Khris, started to cheer too. "Go TK, come on! Don't let him push you around!" TK nodded his head and smiled gratefully at Kari before standing up. He turned his attention to Davis, who was gloating, not to mention way too confident. TK grabbed the ball and glared at him. "Check." he said, not even recognizing his own voice. Davis didn't seem to notice. As soon as he passed the ball TK ran up and got it, ran way past him and scored. The guys were stunned. Davis was stunned. The game continued like this until finally, Mr. Fuerto blew the whistle. The score was Davis eight, TK twenty-one." All the people were cheering for him. Kari was jumping up and down with excitment. Mr. Fuerto was especially proud. "Takeshi, I'm putting you on the basketball team." TK smiled and nodded his head. The bell rang and everyone rushed out.   
  
TK walked out of the locker room, only to run into Hiro. He was congradulating him. "Congrats, TK. I never knew anyone that got on the basketball team so quick!" TK was so excited that he started to speak in English. "Dude, I can not believe this! This is so freaky, yet so totally cool! Oh my god wait til Matt hears about this! He will be so psyched out! Tight! He's gonna be so freaked!" TK now noticed that everyone in the hall was staring at him, especially Hiro. TK smiled sheepishly and sweatdropped. "Gomen..."  
  
"TK! Come sit with us!" This is basically what the whole cafeteria was yelling to him. TK looked around until he saw Kari waving to him. TK smiled and sat down next to her.   
  
"Hey TK." "Hi Kari." She smiled at him, congradulating him through her eyes. TK nodded his thanks to her. TK looked over his lunch. Soup, salad, a piece of rock hard French bread, and some sushi as a week treat. He looked at the sushi and poked it with his fork. Kari, on the other hand, had a sack lunch. An omlet, with some paper thin seaweed and a leftover eggroll. She got a piece of cheese stuck on her nose. TK smiled. "You have a...cheese..." Kari touched the bridge of her nose, then the side of her cheek. TK shook his head and carefully wiped it off. Both of them blushed and smiled at eachother.  
  
Khris smiled as she looked at them. *Time for old Khristie Anne Kristof to play matchmacker....* She bumped TK, who was sitting between her and Kari, who was sitting at the end, just enough to bump Kari off of the table. She reached over and put her arms around TK's neck to keep from falling. Khris smiled at her handy work and bit into her carrot stick. *Phase one, complete.*  
  
Kari looked up at TK and blushed. She could see that TK was turning the same shade as she was. She looked over his shoulder and saw Davis at the jock table staring at them, his mouth open and his fork slowly bending in half. Kari looked up at TK and winked at him. TK got the idea and winked back. "Oh TK, you're so silly." TK laughed and pulled her back into a sitting position. She took some of her 'soup' and put it on his shirt. TK smirked evilly and put some jello in her hair. Kari laughed and threw some sushi at his face. TK ducked, letting it hit Khris. Khris smiled and tried to throw it back. But her aim was off and she ended up hitting someone else. This ended up in a huge food fight.   
  
TK ducked under a table and pulled Kari under with him. "*Come on, we have to get outta here.*" Kari nodded grabbed her backpack and purse. TK grabbed his backpack and some jello. Then he crawled towards the exit. Just as they made it out, they could hear the principal coming in and giving the everyone a lecture. They both giggled quietly and made their way towards Chemistry.  
  
Mrs. Takado pushed her glasses up to the bridge of her nose again. Her jet black hair was put in a messy bun and her light blue eyes were gleaming as she carefully showed the class how to successfully mix bleach and ammonia. TK followed carefully as he watched her every movement, well, when he wasn't watching Kari. Or when Kari wasn't watching him. He looked over again. Their eyes locked. Kari winked at him. TK smiled back and adjusted his goggles again before looking over the formula once more. "Okay, I've got the three table spoons of bleach, now just for one drop of Ammonia...." He was just about to drop it in when he heard Kari say "TK, don't!" Not soon enough. He dropped it in accidentally and caused it to explode, sending debry everywhere.   
  
Kari looked up. TK was covering her body, and there faces were only a few inches apart. The room smelt really...toxic, and most of the students were on the ground. Mrs. Takado stood up. "What happened? Is anyone hurt?" Kari stood up also. "No, but I accidentally mis-calulated the amount by a milliounce. I'm sorry." Mrs. Takado shook her head and smiled. "Don't worry about it, Hikari. You're a good student, I know you didn't do it on purpose." Just then, the bell rang. "Alright class, see you on Wedensday!" But everyone was gone except TK. "Takeru, you had better get home." "But it's really my fault. Kari was just standing up for me. I wasn't paying enough attention to the guide. Could I help clean up?" Mrs. Takado shook her head and smiled. "That's a very nice offer Takeru, but the janitors can handle it. Besides, I'm late for a meeting. Have fun!" Then she left. TK walked out the door where Kari was waiting. "You're sweet TK." She said. TK blushed. "I'll...um...walk you home?" Kari smiled. "Okay." They began to walk off. Kari tapped TK on his shoulder. "Um, TK?" "Yeah?" "The exit is this way." TK sweatdropped. "Right, I knew that..."  
  
Let's just skip ahead a few months into the school year...  
  
Takeru Takeshi, one of the most popular guys at Odiba High, best friend to the most popular girl in school, Hikari Kamiya, and one-way rival to another popular guy, Davis Motomiya, walked down the halls towards English with Kari. They were chatting casually about something that happened in Physics earlier that day. Finally, they came to English class.   
  
"Mr. Takeshi, would you please read your poem for the class?" Mr. Bakamo asked. *Bakamo indeed...* TK thought as he stood up. Mr. Bakamo looked like something from a history book. He had an afro, with a bandana in it, an open vest shirt, and some bell bottoms. He didn't even have any shoes for crying out loud. TK cleared his throat. "This poem is called Think about it." "And who's it for?" Mr. Bakamo asked. TK sighed. "My dad." All the girls awwwed. All the guys nodded. After all, they respected just about anything TK had to say. "Okay."  
  
When you see someone in the hospital  
Because of cancer or something like that  
  
When you see a person dying  
because their lungs are all tarish and black  
  
When you see a little kid crying  
because they can't go outside and play  
  
When you see a person weeping  
because they just lost someone today  
  
Can you imagine how much damage you've caused  
Because of all the ciggerites you've lit  
  
Think about it   
  
The whole class applauded, and a few students threw their ciggarete packs in the trash can. Mr. Bakamo clapped the loudest. TK nodded and sat down. Immedately, all the girls were whispering to him. "Like, totally great job TK." "That was like so neo-classic, so right about something so wrong, so...." "You've just saved my life TK, I think I'll reward you with a kiss someday..." TK laughed nerviously before resting his head on his desk. Something hit him in head. It was a ball of light pink paper. The note said...  
  
Hey TK!  
See, I told you that poem would be great. Looks like you've got a crowd there...anyway, would you please do me a favor and come to the play auditions after school? Please?  
  
BB4-ever  
Kari  
  
TK looked behind him at Kari, who was sitting a few seats back. She looked at him with big puppy dog eyes and was pleading. TK nodded. Kari smiled and blew him a kiss. TK caught it. 'Thank you' she mouthed to him. 'No Problem' he mouthed back.   
  
"So Kari, who are you trying out for?" "Juliet. You know TK, you should try out for a part. May be Romeo, or something." TK laughed then cracked a sly grin. "Why, are you eager to kiss me or something?" Kari smacked his shoulder. "No, I was just saying." "Oh, okay. Yeah, uh huh, sure." Kari hit his shoulder again, before laughing and running down the hall before TK could hit her back.  
  
"Hikari Kamiya, you're up next." Kari stood up and walked onto the stage. She closed her eyes and concentrated, then changed her gaze to TK, who was sitting in the second row. He was giving her a thumbs up. Kari smiled and started. "Romeo, Romeo, where are for art thou Romeo? Deny your father, refuse your name, if you would swear your love to me." Mr. Johanson stood up and applauded. "Brava, Ms. Kamiya. You're idea of bring the classic tale of Romeo and Juliet to age is fantastic! This will be the idea for the play, and you! Will be the star of it all!" Kari laughed and jumped up and down before looking at TK. He gave her a thumbs up. Then, Kari got an idea. "Mr, Johanson, can TK be Romeo?" Mr. Johanson shook his head. "I'm sorry, Kari. Davis will be playing Romeo in this play." Kari's jaw litterally hit the floor. "D-davis?" Mr. Johanson nodded his head. Kari shot a deperate glance at TK. He wasn't showing any emotion. Just the same face as before. "But, you can be stage manager..." TK smiled and nodded his head.   
  
The Night of the Play...  
  
"Okay everyone, five minutes until curtain time!" TK shouted. Everyone nodded and went to get ready. TK felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Kari. She was wearing her Juliet outfit. It was a pale pink dress with spaghetti straps. She also wore black sandals. She smiled lightly. "Doing a good job I see." TK also smiled. Just then, Davis walked up. He wore a light teal shirt with blue jean shorts. He also still wore his goggles. "Hi Kari. Ready for tonight?" Kari nodded her head. Davis shot TK a quick look of triumph before keep walking. Kari sighed and rolled her eyes. "So, you're going to stay in the wings right?" "Yeah." Kari smiled once more before giving him a quick hug. "Thanks TK." "No Prob."  
  
Sooner than anyone imagined, it was time for the love scene between Romeo and Juliet. Kari looked worse and worse every second. TK put a comforting had on her shoulder. "Hey lighten up, I know you'll do good." Kari smiled. "I hope so..." Something about the last few words they said rang a bell in Kari's head. Shurugging it off, she went off.  
  
Kari barely heard Davis's lines as he said them. She could see TK in the background telling her to breathe. Just then, far too soon for Kari, Davis said his last line before the kiss. She watched him climb up the 'tree'. She quickly closed her eyes and thought about nothing in particular. Just then, the world around her turned a light yellow color and her eyes turned a solid brown color. When she opened them again, she no longer saw the face of Davis, but TK. When he leaned in to kiss her, she held up no hesitation. Just then, the world snapped back to normal. She quickly pulled away, saying her lines somewhat rushed before the curtains closed.   
  
TK watched sadly as she leaned in to kiss him. She seemed to be...enjoying herself. He sighed. *Maybe she really does like him...* He couldn't take this anymore. Asking a co-manager to take over for him, he grabbed his jacket and left.  
  
Kari looked over to where TK was standing, only to find that he wasn't there. Her eyes watered slightly. *Oh TK...* She thought. She sighed and cursed her dumb luck. *If only he had have been Romeo...no, it's probably deeper than that...Maybe he thought he shouldn't be my friend anymore so that Davis wouldn't hate him...no, that's not it...what is it?*  
  
That night, after the play...  
  
TK was laying in his bed, his eyes partially open as he stared at the ceiling. He looked over to his right at a picture of when he was younger. It was taken a few days before he left for America. He and Kari were standing there, smiling. TK was holding a basketball and Kari was holding a stuffed kitty that looked like Gatomon. It was really a cute picture. Beside that one was a picture roll only taken a few weeks ago. In the first one, Kari was winking and TK was acting tough. Then Kari was puckering to the camera while TK did a really cheesy face. In the third picture, they were both pointing to eachother like little kids. In the last one, TK had both of his arms drapped around Kari's shoulders, while they both smiled. It was his favorite picture. TK's eyes drifted to the clock. It was almost midnight. He sighed. He had already called Kari and told her that she did a great job on the play, lied to her when he said that he wasn't feeling well, and then hung up before she even had a chance to ask more questions. She must have know he was lying because he didn't try and call back. Now he felt really bad...  
  
Just then, somethingh hit his window. TK figured it was just the wind or something, so he ignored it. Then it hit again, and once more. Finally, he was getting annoyed so he went and walked out onto the balcony. A small rock flew and hit him on the head. "Hey!" TK called, before covering his mouth. Wouldn't want his mom waking up.... He peered down and saw Kari, staring up at him. "Hi." She called. TK smiled weakly. "Hi..." She crossed her arms and smirked. "You don't look so good, you better get back to bed." TK sighed and leaned on the railing. "You're going to be in so much trouble..." Kari shook her head. "Mom, dad, and Tai left to go the movies. I told them I was tired so they left without me..." She carefully climbed up the tree that was nearest to TK's balcony. She went out as far as she could, which was a little above him. "You gonna catch me?" TK smiled and nodded, holding his arms open. Kari gracefully jumped down and landed in them, securely. They both blushed furiously. "Thanks."   
  
The silence between them both was rather...disturbing. Now they were both leaning on the balcony, looking out at the city. It really was a great view. Kari sighed, the question that she came to ask still burning in her mind. Finally, she just couldn't take it any longer. "TK, why did you leave?" TK looked over at her. "I dunno, I guess that I was just kinda..." "For America. Why did you leave?" TK raised his eyebrow at her. "Wha? I couldn't do anything about that. My mom made me..." Kari looked at him, her brown eyes burning holes right through him. Then her eyes softened and she smiled. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just kinda tense, that's all." "Tense? About what?" Kari sighed and brushed the wisps of hair out of her eyes. "I guess...I guess I came to say I'm sorry." "For what?" "For breaking up your friendship with Davis. I'm the only reason he doesn't like you. I'm sorry." TK stared at her for a moment before taking her up into his arms and staring deeping into her brown eyes. "Kari, don't be sorry. It's not your fault that Davis is like that. It's his choose, not yours." He used his finger to lift up her chin towards him. "Don't ever be sorry for something you can't help. You're too good of a person to feel that way." Kari's eyes got all watery. "Thanks TK." She gave him a hug, letting a few tears spill into his shirt. TK rested his head on top of hers. "No Prob."   
  
Kari glanced at her watch. It was almost one in the morning. She reluctantly pushed herself away. "I have to go. My parents will kill me if they find out I'm not home." TK nodded his head. She slowly walked over towards the balcony edge and sighed. "Well, goodnight TK." "Goodnight, Kari." He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Then he started to go back inside. Kari stopped and looked back at him. TK also turned around. Their eyes locked. TK slowly walked back over towards her. Kari reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a slow, lingering kiss. Then she stepped back and similed. "Now that's a kiss." She breathed out. TK was pretty much breathless also. "Goodnight Kari..." "Goodnight TK....." Kari started to walk inside. TK jumped up and climbed down the tree. He blew her a kiss and walked away. Kari giggled to herself as she flopped down on his bed and sighed. Then, realization hit her. She quietly crept towards the front door and opened it, only to see TK standing there. "I...live here..." Kari laughed. "Yeah...." They switched places. "Love ya." TK said as he leaned on the door panel. "Love ya too." She reached up and gave him another kiss before waving and walking down the hall. TK watched her get into the elevator and ride down. Then he shut the door and smiled.   
  
Kari quietly crept into bed. Lucky for her, her footsteps couldn't be heard over Tai's snoring. As she moved her pillows that had been her body before out of the way, she thought about everything that had happened. Ya know, she was going to have to thank Davis tomarrow morning....  
  
The End  
  
Okay, not much of an ending...But I never do have good endings...Anyway, comments? Flames? Planks of wood? (Contruction work on my website http://digitaisora.homestead.com/Mainpage1lc.html/) Send um' all to be at Ohjt@msn.com or just review my story! Ja ne!  
  
  



End file.
